


My Secret Friend

by Stefanyeah



Series: Tooth And Claw [3]
Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we meet the boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant as trope fill. But that one scene just ran away from me. *sigh* Ah well, I doubt you'll complain about seeing those boys even more than planned.
> 
> Chapter name nicked from the IamX song of the same name.

They had returned to Matt's home town and settled down in Matt's house a while ago. Dominic sat in the old, comfy armchair and read one of Matt's books while his lover was meeting his clan.

Dominic had to admit this settled down life he had for almost a week now, was something he could get used to. He wasn't sure he could live this way for long, but taking a break each spring time for some quality time aka mating surely had it's appeal.

Dominic heard the house door open and close and looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway to the living room already. "How did the clan meeting go?"

Matt smiled and slipped out of his shoes before walking into the living room and straddling Dominic. "I never said thanks for you stopping to refer to us a pack."

Dominic nodded and pressed a kiss against Matt's lips. "I can only do so in private, though, to the public ear and especially hunters it would be highly suspicious."

Matt nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position until his back was resting against Dominic's chest. "I do appreciate it nevertheless." He turned his head to look at Dominic. "Veren Rengas decided to stay with me," he announced.

Dominic shifted and nodded. Even though it had been him in the first place to suggest some kind of artefact for Matt, Veren Rengas crept him out. The way those shards of blood could turn a grown man into nothing but mush and tiny pieces was enough to give an experienced hunter weak knees. The choir of whispers just added to the instilled fear.

"They want to watch us," Matt explained. "Since I'm half werewolf half nymph and not only hooked up with a hunter, but am following said hunter into his world, they figured I'm the one most in need of their protection."

Dominic nodded again. "Do they always watch us or just when you call them? I'm just asking because it's mating season soon and…"

"They won't be watching us in bed," Matt answered. "There's a conscience looming around at all times, but all they notice is when I show reactions of fear or panic, else Veren Rengas lies dormant." He turned his head further and smirked. "I can feel it, soon you won't be able to leave this house, because I'm on you 24/7."

"My poor bum," Dominic groaned. "This time, we're taking turns."

 

"The smell of leather together with your scent makes me impossibly horny."

"You in heat yet?"

Matt chuckled and yanked on Dominic's belt. "You'll know when it starts," he drawled.

Matt stretched and pressed his lips against Dominic's, nibbling on the lower lip. He felt his cock twitch at the soft moans Dominic released.

"I want you," Matt growled. "After smelling your scent almost a year ago, it had to be you. I could never again consider any of the town boys and peasants as suitable mates."

"That overwhelming?" Dominic rasped.

Matt nodded and pulled Dominic's trousers down. "You smell of danger and of man."

Dominic groaned and reached for Matt's flies. Just as Matt felt Dominic's hand push inside his trousers, fingers stroking over hard flesh, a shrill sound was heard.

"Oh shit, my phone!" Dominic shouted and removed his hand from Matt's trousers and pushed Matt off him.

Matt stood, his trousers sliding down to his ankles. "You've got a phone?" Matt asked, the justified sulking at Dominic's treatment forgotten for the moment. "Those things are shit expensive!"

“Every hunter has one," Dominic explained while running into the corridor to retrieve his jacket. “They're only to be used to contact or be contacted by the headquarters.” He returned with something that resembled a black box with a few keys and a small display.

Matt cocked his head, fascinated with the device until Dominic picked up the call. "Howard."

He listened to someone on the other end, a distorted voice reaching Matt's ears.

"But, sir, you approved of my hols yourself," Dominic objected.

Matt growled. He was not willing to spend his first proper mating season having a mate _not_ being able to act upon it. 

“Isn't someone else available?”

Dominic listened to the voice on the other end of the line, his shoulders sacked and nodding along to his conversation partner. Matt scratched his ear, battling the urge to grab the phone and throw it onto the floor to stomp on it.

"Yes, sir," Dominic eventually sighed. And pressed a button before letting his hand with the phone sink down. He turn to Matt and shrugged.

"No," Matt growled. “You're not leaving me alone during spring.”

"I'll make sure to be quick and return to you. Just a few days."

"No," Matt repeated. "You are _not_ leaving me for one second."

"Matt, please, be sensible, you can't come with me without raising suspicion and I can't stay away either."

"I. Don't. Care."

"That's not you speaking," Dominic pointed out. “That's the werewolf speaking.”

"The werewolf is me," Matt growled. "You know that."

"Matthew, please."

Matt shivered, the sound of his full name on Dominic's lips so alluring. Still, he shifted in front of the door and crossed his arms, trousers still around his ankles.

Sighing, Dominic sat down in the arm chair again. “So how do you plan for us to get out of this predicament, my darling werewolf?” 

 

Leather.

Leather. Silver. Gun powder.

That and even garlic. The scents Matt had first recognised when Dominic had come into his life, intensified exponentially and filling all of his bloody senses. There was nothing else Matt could register anymore.

Maybe he should have listened to Dominic, the tiny voice of reason that Matt desperately clung to whispered. He should have stayed at home and dressed a rubber doll in Dominic's leather jacket and spent the days rubbing himself against it.

Instead, he had insisted to follow Dominic into this hell full of hunters.

Matt scratched his ear and shifted further towards Dominic. He followed the hunter through corridors and offices full of people that threw him suspicious glances, followed by whispering.

"Dominic, I am in bloody heat again," Matt whispered into Dominic's ear. He heard even more whispering around them at the gesture. “Walking around in your headquarters is like a bloody aphrodisiac when I should be cautious instead.”

Dominic glanced sideways at Matt, before whispering back, “Do you want to hump them?”

“I want to hump you,” Matt growled. “Push you against a wall and take you hard, mark you as _mine_ ”

"You'll have to wait until we're back in the hotel," Dominic stated. "Do try and calm down, will you?"

Matt just growled, biting back any further comment. He followed Dominic towards a door at the end of the office. Dominic stopped and knocked.

A strong voice called them in and Dominic pushed the door open, pulling Matt inside with him.

They stepped into a spacious room, a massive oak desk residing in the middle of it and shelves with the strangest artefacts lining the wall. Matt scratched his ear. He shuddered when he recognised teeth and claws within the artefacts.

A man, slightly older than Dominic, judging by the first wrinkles around his eyes, rose from behind his desk and walked around it to clap Dominic on the back.

"Howard, I appreciate that you could come even during your holidays."

Growling, Matt reached out and yanked Dominic back, slinging his own arms around Dominic from behind. “Mine," he growled and bared his teeth at the other man.

The man, Dominic's superior Matt suspected, lifted an eyebrow and looked first at Matt then at Dominic.

"Are you picking lovers as partners now?" he asked. “You know that's strictly against the rules.” 

“I know, sir,” Dominic answered and disentangled himself from Matt. He glared at Matt for a moment before turning back to his superior. “He's not supporting me during fights. Matt's a librarian, he's a valuable addition when it comes to research.”

Dominic's superior stared at Matt for a while, Matt staring back and only just refraining from growling again.

“Fine,” Dominic's superior finally said. “Sit down, both of you.” He walked back to his chair and sat down, reaching for the water bottle on his desk and turning it in his hands.

Matt and Dominic sat down in the chairs in front of the desk, waiting. When the man behind didn't speak, Dominic shifted and leant forward. Matt glanced sideways, the smell of nervousness infiltrating Dominic's usual scent. It was as unfamiliar as unsettling.

“So, Redmond, what's so important that you have to call me back from my hols?"

“Do you remember Keller?” Redmond asked.

Matt shifted and scratched his ear again, pushing the hand with Veren Rengas beneath his leg.

Dominic nodded. “I heard he was brutally murdered.”

Matt glanced at him. The nervous scent had increased, almost bordering on what he had learned to decipher as the smell of panic during his months together with Dominic. He'd never perceived it from Dominic before, though.

“Exactly,” Redmond replied. "He was literary ripped to shreds. We scrapped his remnants from the grounds, searched his burnt down car that was found close to the next town and found nothing.

"Eventually, we found the ring that's been passed down in his family missing. Turns out it was old Bellamy heirloom."

“Was it?” Dominic asked. “Do you think it was a revenge act?”

Matt frowned and shifted. Things weren't going well for them at all. He could almost taste Dominic's nervousness in the air. It only fuelled his own fear of being found out.

“Sounds plausible,” Redmond answered. “We sent you to weaken that pack last year, but you weren't successful either. How dangerous do you deem the pack?”

Dominic shrugged. “The articles I found in the library weren't many. The townsfolk didn't give me much information either. I'd say they're mostly harmless*. No-one seemed really scared of them."

Redmond hummed and watched the bottle in his hands. He shrugged and looked up at Matt.

"Howard never reported a partner before. Since when are you actually working together? Come to think of it, you never mentioned your family name when you were introduced, Mister."

"We're…" Matt started, but couldn't continue. Redmond had unscrewed the water bottle and thrust it forward. The water hit Matt's face, burning into his skin. Pain pierced through Matt's head, the stench of burning skin in his nose.

"The fuck you doing?" Dominic shouted.

Matt felt Dominic's arms around him just as he lifted his hands against his face. Matt hissed, the short contact increasing the pain even more.

 _Stupid…_ voices whispered and Matt was surrounded by crimson once again. _Stupid whelp… Indeed we need to watch you…_

Matt whimpered even though the pain was lessening again. This was even worse than being shot.

He blinked and turned his head to look at Dominic.

“You okay again?” Dominic asked.

Matt nodded.

"So, I take your name's Matthew Bellamy," Redmond stated.

_Holy water… You dared to throw holy water at our protégé… We will not tolerate this…_

Matt turned his head into Redmond's direction, finding red shards of blood hovering between them. He swallowed. He didn't want to witness another living being torn apart just like Keller again.

_You hurt him… You hurt our whelp…_

"Stop!" Dominic shouted. "Please stop." He held out a hand towards the shards, one arm still around Matt's shoulders.

_Why… Why should we…_

"He had a suspicion. He just tested a theory. That's what hunters do!"

_We protect our clan… That's what we do…_

"Yes, you do. But do you want to leave a bloodbath in this building? Do you want to catapult Matt onto rank one of all most wanted lists?"

_Protect… we will protect him…_

"Of course, but is tearing apart everyone always the best way?"

_**Are you doubting us, hunter?** _

"All I'm doing is asking for a chance. Just give us one chance to get out of this predicament without anyone dying."

"He's right," Matt said. "Hold back a second. I can do without a life of being hunted."

"What's this?" Redmond asked. He had followed the exchange silently. The hunter looked far to calm while being threatened by whispering shards of blood, Matt found.

"Family heirloom Keller's ancestors stole," Matt answered.

"Keller was killed by them when he shot Matt, without any proof if Matt actually was a werewolf or not," Dominic explained further. “He attacked on mere suspicion. Which is also strictly against rules and law.”

"I've got proof enough now," Redmond retorted. He glanced at the shards hovering before him. They were jerking forward at his words.

“Matt's no danger, he's not even fully werewolf,” Dominic said.

Redmond shook his head. “You want me to allow one of my best hunters to run about together with a werewolf. What's more, you're asking me to put a Bellamy onto our pay list.”

Dominic nodded. "I'm not leaving him."

Matt looked at him. Oh, how he wanted that man. Even in this situation, all he wanted to do was crawl into Dominic's lap and ride him.

“If I refuse?”

“I can't control Veren Rengas,” Matt stated. “They're reaching their own decisions. All I can do is call them for help. I can't even send them back into the ring.”

Redmond narrowed his eyes. “Are you threatening me?”

Matt shook his head. “I'm explaining the situation you yourself got yourself in when tossing holy water at me.

"I am half werewolf. I don't care for being hunted. Nor do I plan to kill any human crossing my way. I've grown up locking myself up during full moon nights. I don't go after hunters to revenge my ancestors that have been killed by _your_ kind. And none of this gives you any rights to kill me.”

“Do you have any idea what would happen if I enlisted a werewolf? Half or not half?”

“Maybe the start of a new era of partnership instead of enmity,” Dominic pointed out. “Think about the potential. It'd be difficult at first, for both sides, but wouldn't it prove more rewarding in the long run?”

Redmond sighed and shook his head again. He rolled back with his chair and opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a few sheets of paper. Text was already printed on them.

“Are you married?” he asked. He looked at the sheets in front of him and shrugged. “You are now. I'm not putting a Bellamy onto my payroll just yet. And I'll keep an eye on you.”

“What?”

Redmond scribbled something onto the sheets, filling in a few gaps. He looked up, glancing a Veren Rengas still hovering before him and turned the sheets around, shoving them towards Matt together with the biro.

“Please, sign here, Mr Howard.”

Matt glanced at the papers in front of him and back at Redmond, frowning. "I'm a Bellamy."

“Not in these rooms, you're not,” Redmond stated. “Either you sign as Matthew Howard or I'll have you put on the wanted list.”

_Blackmail… That's blackmail…_

“It's a chance I'm offering,” Redmond retorted.“Make of it what you want.”

Matt sighed and reached for the sheets in front of him. It was a contract. “You want me to officially become a hunter?”

“That's what your mate asked for isn't it? Your chance to stay together without being hunted down.”

Matt nodded and turned his head towards Dominic.

“Your decision,” Dominic said.

“I will not kill individuals for simply being born a certain species,” Matt stated. “If they kill or break laws, I will track them down, but no hunting based on mere species."

Redmond sighed and shrugged. “Fine by me. We'll see how you fare.”

“And we're getting off during mating season," Matt added. He ignored Dominic's groan.

Redmond just lifted his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

Matt looked back at the contract in front of him, reading while Veren Rengas whispered to themselves above him.

Sighing, Matt reached for the biro. He paused and glanced at Dominic. “We're not married and I'm not taking your name.”

“Seems you got yourself into a rather proud pack,” Redmond pointed out and smirked at Dominic.

Matt chuckled, carefully writing Dominic's family name after the 'Matthew'. He put the biro onto the sheets and shoved them over the desk towards Redmond.

“Alright, _boss_ ,” he said.

“Welcome to the team, Mr Howard. You'll receive your ID and phone tomorrow, then you're free to leave town again. I guess you won't need a weapon?"

Matt shook his head. “I'm still a librarian and no fighter. I'll do the research.”

 _You better not trick us…_ Veren Rengas hissed and retreated into the ring.

And with the retreat the last rays of clarity disappeared. Within a second, Matt's thought process slowed down to treacle. He turned his head, growling. "I want you. Now."

Matt rose from his chair and slid over to Dominic, straddling him and yanking at the jacket.

“Matt, stop,” Dominic hissed and grabbed Matt's hands and pulled them down. “Not here.”

“I don't care,” Matt growled and yanked his hands free. He grabbed Dominic's head and crashed their mouths together. He growled again when Dominic kept his lips pressed together.

“Calm down until we're in the hotel and I'll make it worth your while.”

“Don't want to wait,” Matt whined and pulled on Dominic's collar.

“I'd prefer if you returned to your hotel room as well.”

Matt growled and turned his head towards Redmond, baring his teeth.

“I'm not paying you for a peep show, get out of my office before I come to my senses and reconstruct recruiting you.”

 

______________________  
*Don't forget Towel Day, folks.


End file.
